Vixenz Wrestling Federation
Vixenz Wrestling Fedearation is the incarnation of NGW, but with just female wrestlers. The idea came around 2010, when the late Isaac H. messaged Fredrick about handling both shows in NGW becoming a chore, and that one brand had more interesting storylines than the other, and should take that over the other. So, Fred decided to go with it and created an all-female CAW league, bringing the ladies of his former league, and add a few more ladies (aka Vixens), and start fresh. Unlike NGW, production for VWF's first season began production on May 2011, finishing up in August of the same year before the inagural season started. Shows 'Weekly' VWF Nitro airs every week, even the day after the mega event, and runs the majority of VWF's season, from October thru March. This was decided to keep the viewers entertained every week, as the season progressed. Every week, Nitro is the only VWF show that displays the season number, the episode number and title, near the beginning of each episode. 'Specials' VWF has a special, that airs the night before VixenMania, called VWF Saturday Night's Main Event . 'Every year, after the season finale of Nitro, this show's presentation is a night of anticipation, with some twists and turns. The stage set-up was using the ''Bragging Rights arena, in Smackdown vs Raw 2011, during VWF's inagural season. Seasons 2 onward will see VWF Saturday Night's Main Event in some created arenas in WWE '12 and beyond. '''Mega Events The monthly events only happen on the last Sunday of each month. Click on the year of the event to see its card and results. *'October' - Retribution 2013 (2011, 2012, 2013) *'November' - WarGames 2013 (2011, 2012, 2013) *'December' - Femme Fatale 2013 (2011, 2012, 2013) *'January' - Rumble Roses 2014 (2012, 2013, 2014) *'Febuary' - Judgment Day 2014 (2012, 2013, 2014) *'March' - VixenMania 3 2014 (VM1, VM2, VM3) Roster The current roster, as of now. If a vixen is a current title holder, the championship name is a link to the title history, that contains the vixens that held it before her. *Ashlee Simpson *Ami Mizuno *Gina Carano *Aerith Gainsborough *Usagi Tsukino *LuFisto *Tifa Lockheart *Lightning *Erza Scarlet *X -23 *Rei Hino *Yuna *Makoto Kino *Minako Aino *Cat Zingano *Jill Valentine *Mickie James *Hillary Duff *Sakura Haruno *Awesome Kong *Beth Phoenix *Danica Patrick *Rikku *Lara Croft *Reiko Hinomoto *Rinoa Heartilly *Dixie Clemets *Hinata Hyuga *Jessica Simpson *Melina *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Ling Xiaoyu *Chun-Li *Sakura Kasagono *Cammy White *Mio *Tina Armstrong *Paige Tag Teams *Haruka & Michiru *Panty & Stocking *G-Wings *Gotham City Sirens *Angels of Xtreme *Gears of War Championships Alumni The following VWF stars have been future endeavored. *Abdala Bin Laden *Astarte *Lindsay Lohan *Maryse *Michelle McCool *Morgan Webb *Olivia Munn Episode List Unlike NGW, where it uses dates on each episode title, VWF uses the Season number/Episode number method, along with the title of the episode, like every tv show has. 'Season One' The entire season was made using WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011, with one segment of VixenMania 1 on WWE '12. NOTE: Issac H. commentated from episodes 1 thru 19, before his death. A special segment was made to honor him at the beginning of episode 20, with his CAW Hall of Fame induction at VixenMania 1. Brian Henegar took over for the rest of the season, as they are marked with a * next to the air date, as they were released later than the date said. *'MM/DD/YY*' = The episodes/mega events were released later, due to Isaac H's death. 'Season Two' The majority of the season was made using WWE '12, while VixenMania 2 is made on WWE '13. NOTE: Joseph Matos takes over commentary duties for this season. Certain episodes, marked with a * next to the episode number, were commentated by Keiro Starr. 'Season Three' The third season used custom arenas built in Create-An-Arena, used in WWE '13. Joseph Matos returns as commentator, this season. 'Season Four (TBA)' *'"xxx"' = Nitro episodes *'~XXX~ '= mega events Category:Vixenz Wrestling Federation Category:CAW Leagues Category:Weeaboos Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Leagues with bad booking Category:Defunct CAW Feds